


Like A Sleeping Dream Told Me

by Noducksinpond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b promo spoilers, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill from Martinskifanfiction´s tumblr. Lydia surpresses a scream when she foresees Stiles´ death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Sleeping Dream Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted, that this was written in a about an hour and a half, and it is not necessarrily amazing, but once I saw the prompt I really wanted to do it. An anon requested that someone wrote a fic about yesterday´s promo, where Lydia surpresses a scream because she foresees Stiles´ death, so that is basically what it is.

It barely makes sense inside Lydia´s head, but somehow she has managed to not be completely freaked out every time she wakes up wailing anymore. Which really does not make sense at all, because she should have every right to be freaking out about it right? Logic tells her that anyway. But after it had happened a few times, it was like a switch flipped inside her head, and her head was completely clear, well for a few minutes anyway. When people started getting killed again, she quickly calculated that if she did nothing, she had about ten minutes before going into some sort of trance. If she fought it off, she usually had a bit longer. 

Lydia got out of bed, knowing that she had to move. There was no way, she was going out on a body hunt with Stiles just dressed in the purple nightdress, even though Lydia was sure, Stiles sadly wouldn´t have minded at all. Speaking or rather thinking of Stiles, she had better call him. He usually took her where ever she needed to go, after she had wailed. Lydia typed the number, and waited a few minutes without anything happening. Stiles seemed to have horrible timing, but then again he could use a night of sleep, he didn´t seem to have gotten a lot of those lately. 

She leaned against the dresser for a moment, when she felt the first aftershock hit her. She hadn´t noticed them the first few times, but that was probably because she hadn´t really known what exactly she was doing. It felt like a wave of heat hit her, and she practically clawed the dresser, if she´d had claws anyway. Her head felt like it was being ripped apart, when she saw the few flashes she usually did. Apparently her inner banshee needed a few clues. Lydia just wished, it didn´t hurt that much. 

Lydia stumbled further towards the dresser, when the full impact of her flashes hit her. Derek´s apartment, she recognized it from the one time she had been there, before the werewolf and his moody sister had skipped town. Her vision blurred and her already dimly lighted room faded into one blur of purple. In the next flash she moved towards the body, and there was something oddly familiar about it. Then in the next flash it hit her exactly why, and Lydia bit her lip to hold back a scream. Not a banshee wail, she only did those once, but a scream. Because despite the lack of light in the apartment, Lydia knew exactly who was lying on the ground beneath the window.

It wouldn´t stop, the flash refused to stop. They usually did after a few seconds, but this one seemed to last forever in comparison. Lydia held back a sob, and begged inside her blurry head that the flash would end. When it finally did fell numbly back towards the dresser, and the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then she felt it, that little feeling in the back of her head, that would soon consume her mind completely. She had gotten better at holding it back, and she knew that she could keep herself together long enough to call Scott and possibly even to drive to Derek´s apartment. But she had to hurry, so she decided to call Scott while hurrying into her car. 

“Lydia?” the werewolf asked groggily from the other end of the line. He was clearly confused, because she was calling him in the middle of the night. Lydia wondered why he hadn´t heard her wailing. “Something wrong?”

“There´s,” she couldn´t say dead body, as much as she had denied it Stiles was a friend, and she didn´t give up on her friends that easily. “-someone out there.” Lydia pressed the speeder and drove quickly down the street. 

“Yeah, I heard your wail,” Scott said, still clearly really wanting to sleep. “Don´t you usually do the body hunting with Stiles?” Lydia bit her lip, and tried to concentrate on forming a response when her vision and head blurred again. 

“Can´t,” was the only word she could get out of her mouth, as she clenched the wheel in her hands. Scott didn´t reply, and it was clear to her why Scott left the doing things while sleep deprived to Stiles. Lydia´s hands were shaking, and the car made a swing. She had to both form a response again, and not hit a tree with her car. “It´s Stiles.” On the other end of the line all she heard was shuffling of sheets, and Scott starting to run. 

“Where?” Scott asked her, once he had probably gotten downstairs. But Scott´s voice was the only one she could make out clearly, she thought she might have heard Isaac complain in the background. Lydia stumbled out of the car, not really thinking that she had actually managed to keep it away for this long. Her vision tunneled on the building´s door, and she tried to run towards it, partly because of the banshee, partly because Lydia really needed to figure out if he was still alive. Because one time they had almost made it, and Lydia had felt her heart break like she hadn´t let it since Jackson left. She wasn´t going to let it happen again if she could help it, and Lydia Martin was planning to help it. She had to, and rushes forward. Lydia managed to open the door just before the feeling, that had been growing bigger and bigger since she had seen the flashes, finally overwhelmed her, and Lydia grew completely numb, and her mind blank but the banshee senses. She continued in a much slower and calmer pace towards the body she had come here to find. 

She had an odd feeling in her chest, like the girl that the banshee pushed to the back of her mind, had cared about the person that this body was. Maybe he was one of the girl´s friends. The banshee just stopped beside the body, once she had found it, she could never really move. It was like she was frozen to the ground, it varied if the girl returned to her consciousness or not right away. The girl had gotten better at controlling her, but the banshee was also good at winning. But today she sank back into her own special corner of the girl´s mind. For some reason the banshee didn´t feel like trying to win today, but let the girl have her body out with no complains. 

Lydia felt like she had been woken from a hazed dream, the same way she always did after having found a body. When she sat down beside him, it was worse than the flashes had let her think it was. But when she placed her hand on his heart, she couldn´t describe the rush of relief when he was still alive. Not exactly in good shape or even okay, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered to Lydia right now.


End file.
